Lamenting Memories
by Black Widows
Summary: Yami wanted the brunette... more than a cousin should... now that he regains his memories he feels a deep longing for Seto Kaiba. rated for safety
1. Chapter 1: Cold Nights and Nostalgia

I definitely don't own the anime. If I did, Seto would always be with Yami and then again, no it's not mine.

* * *

Shiver

It was cold night that made him shiver.

There were many nights like this in Japan . But back in Egypt , in the time that he existed, cold nights are rare.

The breeze that touches his body makes him remember that night.

Memories.

Memories that finally came back to him.

Memories of his dear innocent cousin, corrupted and used by the people he trusted and loved.

He had loved him.

More that a cousin should. More than a pharaoh should for his priest. More than what he should.

He had wished that he could save him all the pain.

He did. He does.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Atemu wait for me!" a boy far behind him wailed.

"Hurry Seth, our fathers will not be pleased to find out that we're not home before sunset!" he urged his younger cousin to go faster.

"I know! But don't leave me! You run too fast!" the young brunette tried to hasten his pace and tripped in the process.

"Seth! Sorry. I'm so sorry!" he rushed to the side of his cousin and helped him up.

"Do not worry. It's not like it's your fault I tripped. I'm just a weakling." The boy looked at his feet.

"Seth! None of this! Come on we have to hurry. Here hold my hand." He gave his hand to his cousin and half dragged the other boy to the palace.

* * *

It had been rarely cold that night.

That the warmth on his cousin's hand brought him a lingering comfort.

He had always promised to protect the younger boy.

How he had failed miserably …

Shiver

It was cold inside and out.

And if he did not see his face, he feels like he'll freeze his heart…

Seto Kaiba.

How he looks like Seth.

How he acts like Seth.

Inside and out.

His façade of being person indestructible outside yet so broken inside.

Seto Kaiba.

His Seth.

His Seto.

Crimson eyes glinted and a single word was mouthed from his thin lips.

'Mine'

* * *

A/N: Shit. I lost my internet connection! I think I'm gonna be insane! collapses back to the fic anyway. Holy, the mood swung from nostalgia to a bitter longing to possessiveness but all equals to anst. Holy…. Anyway, even though I lost my connection, I am half way done with the second chapter and I'll post it at my next visit to the internet shop. Okay no worries. But do leave some reviews. So what do you thing about my first ygo fic huh? I decided to write this because I love yami/seto, seto as the uke, but there so less stories. And the good ones are abandoned or discontinued or the writer was gone. I will do anything in my power to keep this fic going. And there will be future bakura/seto.

I left some part of the plot at my bio, check it out if you want. Anyone who wishes to beta me? I need it!


	2. Chapter 2: Friendship?

A/N: Hey guys! This is the beta version of chapter2 you should thank, Drachen, and her betaing skills! Yay!

Not mine, nuff said. Stop rubbing it in.

* * *

"Seto!" the tri colored teen ran, chasing the taller boy.

"Oh Yami, sorry didn't notice you. Do you need something? Cause I really am busy today. I have homework to do and papers to verify, and I have to help Mokuba finish his project." The brunette said not stopping for a breath.

"Whoa! Seto the enemy is weak! And do breath. Do you want me to help Mokuba instead?"

"Oh, thank you but I promised I will help him, I've had busier days you know. Don't worry, I can manage today and live tomorrow to attend class. Oh! Tomorrow is Saturday huh? Oh well. And I think your friends are really ticked off, spend more time with them" He smiled at the boy before he went inside the limo.

Yami smiled to himself; only he and Mokuba were to be rewarded by that smile.

Seto Kaiba.

It was not hard to befriending the boy nor was difficult to break his walls if you tried hard enough. But it took time for the CEO to trust, a lot of time. Anyway, it had been quite a while since the brunette had trusted the former pharaoh, and it had taken months to regain it once more, but it was definitely worth the effort.

His smiles were rewarding.

His laughter was contagious.

His eyes were like precious gems.

'Seto should learn to be happy all the time.'

Shuddering he pushed past his inner desire. Having him close was enough. He had him once, all he wanted now was to make him smile and have the boy trust him as much as he did way back in Egypt .

Yami waved goodbye as the limo drove off, heading towards the direction of Kaiba mansion. Turning around he found his friends chattering about something. When he first started talking to Seto, and they began to get closer, his friends were confused. Why would he try to get close to the CEO?. That was until Yugi told them that Seto 'was' the reincarnation of my cousin Seth, the one who suffered on my account. Then, they came to an understanding that something might have happen in the past and I wanted to make up for it, even though Seto didn't remember. But after that, they were confused again. They could sense that he liked his presence more than theirs. He didn't understand either, they were good company. But he longed for Seth, and the only way to get at least a tad closer to him again was through Seto since he was Seth after all.

But he loved Seto.

More than he is willing to show the broken boy.

Yugi understood.

He always did.

He understood without words nor explanations.

He always knew.

Seto

Seth

Seto

Thoughts racing thru his mind.

Did he even love Seto?

Or was it only Seth he was after?

He may be the priest's reincarnation, but aren't they two different people.

Were they?

'This is starting to give me headache.'

Then again... Somehow, just somehow, he knew that they were exactly the same person.

And he cared for Seto, that was for sure.

"Yami, you're spacing out again." Tea told him.

"Oh sorry… what was that again?"

"Are you gonna go with us to the arcade, or you hanging out with that snob again?" A blonde spoke up and filled him in.

"I'm coming." He snorted slightly. 'Since I have nothing better to do' he thought.

"Good thing Yami, because you're starting to neglect us! I mean, you should appreciate your friends."

"I appreciate you, it's just that he's my friend too Tea."

"Yami… okay fine… but you're totally missing out with us! Don't you think it's time to catch up?" Tea winked. Yami gave a slight shudder. Her oh-so-secret-crush-on-him-that-everybody-knew-about was pretty freaky, not that it was her. He just doesn't like her the same way she does, when will she ever realize.

"Yami?"

"Mmm? Yugi?"

"Where's Seto? He could come along you know."

"What!" Joey snapped.

"He already left, off to the Kaiba corp. Too many things to do."

He heard a silent 'good thing' but chose to ignore it. Shuddering he walked with them to the arcade, sometimes joining their chatter but most of the time his thoughts would fly to the blue eyed CEO.

Sigh

'This is going to be a long weekend.'

* * *

'Done at last.' Seto thought to himself as he ganced at the clock.

11:04

"Maybe I should go home now."

He walked through the deserted halls of the Kaiba corp. building. He found people working overtime occasionally, telling them to go home when they were done. He spotted his car, took the keys from his pocket, opened the door, and started the car's ignition back to life. Everything's done now, placing Mokuba on the top of his list was always wise. Now his brother was at some friend's house, it had taken a lot to convince him to let him go. He didn't mind driving so he let them have the limo.

'So nobody but the maids and other servants are home.'

Yawning he sighed to himself. He was not used to not having Mokuba around.

Beeping noise came from his pocket. He took his cell phone and read 'Yami c,")'

A text message.

'hi seto! just got home from hanging out with my friends! you home already? sorry if I woke you up'

He hit the reply button and send.

'nope, just on my way home. I'm driving, left the limo with mokuba and his friends. can I stop at the shop?'

He was just about to set the phone aside when a reply came.

'sure, why not?'

'okay, wait for me outside, I'll be there in 5.'

An uncharacteristic yawn came from the young CEO.

"Perhaps I am tired." He said pondering, not noticing that he is nearly at the Turtle game shop.

"Hi!" Yami, welcomed Seto.

"Hey!" Seto said while granting him another smile.

"Where's Mokuba?" The former pharaoh asked as Seto locked his car.

"At a friend's house, he's going home tomorrow afternoon." Answered Seto as he leaned at his car.

"Oh come inside. It's cold out here." Yami gestured towards the door.

Shrugging he nodded quite hesitantly. Still thinking about the time he _'d _ripped their grandfather's Blue Eyes. Maybe he wasn't welcome here.

"Um… Yami I don't think…I"

"Yami what are you doing there? Oh Seto come inside have you been there a long time?" Yugi popped out of nowhere.

"Yugi, who's there? More company for tonight?" an elderly voice said from the inside.

Seto shrug. 'More?...'

"I think I better go." He turned around and the door swung.

"Oh, hey there young man. Why don't you stay? We're having late dinner, I guess you have not eaten yet." He turned slightly and shrugged.

Yugi and his grandfather walked in, assuming that he would stay.

"Come on Seto."

"More?"

"I forgot to mention that they are staying for the night. Sorry."

The brunette just shuddered.

"Come on it's rude to refuse an offer." Yami held out his hand. 'oh shit, what am I thinking.'

Surprisingly the CEO took it and muttered "I suppose so."

'holy Ra…'

Seto's palm was as soft as his cousin's, as warm as his hands, and as comforting back then when he had held it while they were rushing back home.

" _Atemu, wait for me!" a boy far behind him wailed. _

" _Hurry Seth, our fathers will not be pleased to find out that we're not home before sunset!" he urged his younger cousin to go faster. _

" _I know! But don't leave me! You run too fast!" the young brunette tried to hasten his pace and tripped in the process. _

" _Seth! Sorry. I'm so sorry!" he rushed to the side of his cousin and helped him up. _

" _Do not worry, it's not like it's your fault I tripped, I'm just a weakling." The boy looked at his feet. _

" _Seth! None of this! Come on we have to hurry. Here hold my hand." He gave his hand to his cousin and half dragged the other boy to the palace with a smile. _

"Something wrong?" Yami did not notice that he stopped walking still holding Seto Kaiba's hand.

"Nothing, just remembered something." He was glad that the brunette was not letting go.

"Oh."

They stopped at the living room and silence ate them.

"Back in Egypt ?"

"Huh?"

"Was it back in Egypt ? From your past life?" Seto asked him and shuddered again. Yami smiled to himself. 'So he believes in our crap, maybe he'll remember someday.'

"uh… yes."

"Was I there?" the brunette asked casually, not looking at him.

"Huh?"

"Did I exist back then?" he let go of Yami's hand and gestured to his chest.

The former Pharaoh gave him a playful punch at his chest.

"I won't tell you!" He laughed.

"Why you! Here I am, trying to not make fun of your crap and you do this." The brunette uncharacteristically scolded him. He loved how different Seto acted around him. He loved how he trusted him just like his brother.

"Come on, it's time to eat!" he half ran away from the brunette.

"Feh, fine."

Yami stepped towards the kitchen, Seto stopped the moment he saw the group waiting to eat. 'Shoot forgot about that.' He shuddered and followed the taller spiked haired boy slowly.

Joey turned to Yami.

"Just about time Yami we're…hey… what the hell are you doing here freak?" He snapped the moment he saw the brunette.

Seto shrugged then glared daggers to him, choosing not to fight back. Yami sighed, how he wanted to hit Joey right now.

"I invited him Joey, is there some problem?" Grandpa answered.

"Come on boys, everybody is waiting, take your seat already."

Yami dragged Seto to a seat between Duke and Serenity and sat beside Yugi. The talked to each other as they ate their late dinner, occasionally getting Seto to talk and sometimes Joey earned a couple more glares.

'So you choose to be silent tonight.' Yami thought. Duke was talking about how hard it is to find a decent part time job.

"ummm. I think there are some openings at Kaiba corp. We're hiring for the season." Seto answered casually.

"Yeah, after you fired half of your employees." Joey said as a matter-of-factly tone.

"For your information, we build new offices and reassigned the places of other employees and now we're hiring people to work at the main office." Seto rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Oh, all of the people on the new branches are employees are from the main branch?" Yugi asked.

"No, only a quarter, the rest are new or trainees."

"Must be a lot of new branches."

"Some are in other countries."

"thought so…"

"Hey Kaiba, you mean it… I can work at your company?" Duke asked. Seto looked at him and shrugged.

"You can give me your resume and I'll give it to my assistant, he'll take care of it." It was not in his nature to just let anybody in his company.

However, Duke smiled knowing that having the CEO of the company pass your resume was a sure hire.

"You better go there and see what job you can do." His way of saying 'what job you want.'

Yami inwardly smile again. This was the real Seto that **very **few people knows.

"I just thought that you must be really responsible Seto-kun." Serenity commented, she had not liked the way her brother treated Seto, but he was still her brother. Seto just raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Running a company, being a big brother, dueling and going to school. I would have given up some." Serenity said with slight admiration oozing on her voice. Seto turned to face her. Joey was busy talking to Tristan and Tea to notice his sister talking to Seto.

"Can't give up any." He answered truthfully.

"I think you're doing great though, somebody else in your shoe might spell out disaster." She smiled at him.

Her smile was returned with another from the brunette. It was not long but it just as sincere and beautiful 'No, more beautiful' Yami thought.

"Thanks. I guess."

'I guess I will not be Seto's only friend. Now he has me, Mokuba, Yugi and soon Serenity'

They finished eating, cleared the table, and washed the dishes. Everybody was now gathered at the living room, still chattering. Seto was listening to Yami, Yugi and Serenity, occasionally joining their conversation. He glanced at his wristwatch and stood.

1:29

"I guess I better go. I still have things to do tomorrow." He announced. "Thanks for the dinner Mr. Motou."

"Ohohoho… Call me grandpa... and can't you stay? It is late and it is dangerous to drive when you are sleepy."

"But…"

"Don't worry, we have two guest rooms we'll fit here."

"That's not the case…"

"Oh come on, I'll show you to Yami's and my room. You can sleep there." Yugi winked at Yami thru their link.

"Surely it can wait until tomorrow Seto-kun?"

Cornered, that's how he felt right now.

"Grandpa! How can you let the person who ripped you're blue eyes stay! Having him for dinner was acceptable but…" The blonde almost downright yelled.

Seto visibly flinched at what Joey said. It was obvious that they didn't like him even by a tad bit.

"Oh come on, let bygones be bygones…"

"Okay…I'll stay…" 'What possessed me?'

Yami took his arm and dragged him to their room.

* * *

A/N: okay, serenity and seto being close was not on the plan but I guess I can add it. She will be a great tool to the story now. She will be Seto's friend as well. In time yup in time. Maybe I'll make a chapter about a rumor that serenity and seto are together… okay before you hit me or throw things at me only a rumor… RUMOR this is still yami/seto, but there will be bakura/seto soon! Mwuhahahahaha! So you see why Seto-kun is like that to serenity is because he is an older brother and serenity has that little sister aura… and same goes for Serenity… so it's pure instincts. No romance. I don't know if there will be anzu bashing though….. by the way I chose to use their English names… i just did….. I'm more used to it. sigh I forgot this fic is slightly AU. And I made Seto-kun ooc around yami… that will be that way. Seto stayed in the spike kids' room because the other will be used by Serenity and Tea, while the other will be Joey, Tristan and Duke… either way will be disaster… And I did not add the part of yami trying to befriend Seto I'm tooooooo lazy… besides it was not part of the plan. But I can make a separate fic for it if anybody wants. Sorry if I said that I'll update as soon as I go the internet café…. I ended up playing RAN online and Ragnarok online… I got so into leveling up my characters that I forgot all about the fic…. Gomenasai! Chapter 3 is already outlined mind you! All I need to do is type it! Hahahahah! Wonder how much time that will take me…

On the other news…..

OH MY FUCKING GOD! We're broke! My dad has no ship to ride… and now he had a motorcycle accident. I guess I really am bad luck huh? So our bread winner has no job…. We're fucking broke…. But I saved money so I can last during the vacation…. I hope my dad gets a new job though… sorry but if there's a reason that I did not update that may be the main reason… I don't have money…. But I tell you I'll not stop writing and posting!

gets hit by a book

Jhisk: Oi Seto-kun why the hell did you hit me! I'm not torturing you yet

Seto: keep quiet! It's 3:30 in the moning!

Itachi: get used to it.

Sasuke: yup she usually sleeps at 4:30

Itachi: can't believe we're stuck with this nocturnal freak!

Jhisk: hey sniff bawls like a baby

Sasuke: you made her cry now we're never gonna get our sleep.

Itachi: quick! Give her the dog!

Seto: who? the blonde mutt?

Sasuke: drags sesshoumaru

Jhisk: is happy hugs fluffy-sama

Sesshoumaru: Save me! puppy dog eyes

All of jhisk's muses: you do know that we're not hers

Jhisk: hey don't rub it in!

All of jhisk's muses: it applies to every chapter in case she forgets.

Jhisk: anyway what do you think of the chapter? Too fluffy? Too sweet? Too angst? Too plain? Too short? Too long? Or just stupid? Should I stop? stands up at the table I accept all the rotten tomatoes!

Tomatoes: hits her

Jhisk: aww. I said tomato not potato! is dizzy

Anyway in my profile there are my several ideas of YGO fics tell me if you want to read one… please do….

And do read and review….

And I gotta stop 2 page a/n sorry, this will be the last!


	3. Chapter 3: Nostalgia and Nausea

A/N: I reposted because the lines were gone when I checked...

Not mine nuff said. It applies to all up coming chapters. I'm so tired of putting this everywhere.

A/N: I decided to write in POVs at times. So it would still be under omnipotent POV unless stated. I sent this a week ago to my beta, but she never did reply, I got so anxious that I posted it without her reply. Sorrry!

* * *

"Yami do I really have to?" 

"Come on Seto you already gave your word." Seto shuddered at Yami's comment.

The tri-color haired boy half dragged the brunette to their room.

"And besides you really seem tired. You might have an accident."

"I can still go home… without accidents and safe and sound. What do you people think of me? Some kid who cannot take care of himself?"

"You never know what will happen. You might hit something. Dose of and hit something or get car jacked."

"You never know what will happen huh? So what if this house explode, God forbid, and it killed me. You'll forever bear the guilt that it's your fault that I died."

"I would have died too, dummy. Anyway you're not winning this argument Seto." Yami visibly sighed.

"Fine, I suppose I sleep at the floor."

"Nope, you take Yugi's bed he told me he'll be sleeping at the other room."

"No he didn't."

"Yes he did."

"When? I didn't hear it. So no he didn't."

"Thru the link, duh."

"Don't 'duh' me, it makes me feel stupid." Seto, for the first time in months, glared at him.

"Sorry." Yami shuddered. 'Okay note to self: never 'duh' Seto'

Yami opened the door to their room and pointed to Yugi's bed. "You'll be sleeping there."

"Feh, as expected. But it looks fairly comfortable."

"Come on, at least you're sleeping at a bed."

"As if I don't at home." The brunette rolled his eyes.

"Yeah right. Like you sleep when you're alone."

"Of course I sleep, what do you think of me some kind of monster?"

"Nope. A walking skin and bones."

The brunette rolled his eyes again. He shuddered and decided to drop the argument. He went to the bed and took of his jacket. (1) Yami looked at him and thanked Ra that it was dark in the room.

"Goodnight Yami."

"Goodnight Seto."

"Hey Seto?"

"Hmm?"

"Never Mind goodnight again."

"Kay…" Seto said already half asleep.

'He really is tired.' Yami can't help smiling to himself.

He sat at his bed for a good ten minutes and he can hear noises from the other rooms. He stood up to tell them goodnight but the sight to the sleeping CEO held him back. 'He's in deep sleep already?' he asked almost voicing his thoughts. The moonlight is always the highlight of this room. It shone towards them as if encouraging him to come forward to the teen. The slight rise and fall of his chest. The soft murmur on his lips. The ways his fall like a halo on his blessed head.

Yami can't contain himself.

He shuddered and decided that he'll cover Seto with his neglected blanket.

Every step was heavy.

Lust was not his friend.

'I can't do anything to him. Not tonight . _No _. **Not ever **.'

He reached the young CEO's bed , took his blanket and covered his slender body with it. 'Damn. When did it get so hot in here?' he knelt down, savoring the beauty that was before his eyes. Not being able to control himself he slowly pulled the blanket again. Revealing the slender body once more. Touch. That's what he wanted so much to do. Touch. He ended up caressing the pale boy's face.

Brushing his thumb against the sleeping one's lips, he lowered his face and brushed his own at the other.

"Goodnight Seth, my love, this is the closest I can get."

He took the blanket and covered the other again. Settling himself at his own bed gazed at the other side of the room and murmured.

"Goodnight blue eyes. Sleep tight."

And he fell to his restless sleep once more. Not aware of, a gazing eyes narrowing with intense jealousy, at the other side of the door.

* * *

_"Don't worry. I'll take care of you, blue eyes." _

_"But.." _

_"No more doubts, this time I mean it… I'll never let anything happen to you." _

_"I know you won't but, I have people that I will leave behind." _

_Arms wrapped around the smaller form. _

_"I know it's hard. But I don't want you to get hurt ever again." _

_"I know…" _

_"I'll protect you at all cost. I'll even give you my life." _

_Body spun, pulling away from the comfort of the other. _

_"No!" _

_"Shh…" _

_"I don't ever want you to die because of me! Ever!" _

_"Seth. I won't let anything happen to us." _

_"Will you promise me one thing?" _

_"Seth anything for you." _

_"Don't ever forget me after our life." _

_"Ever. I will always remember you." _

* * *

Eyes snapped open as he jolted awake. 'What a pleasant nightmare. How I wanted to just forget him. And now he comes haunting me with the promises I gave him.' 

Breathing deeply, he rubs his face.

'Sheesh Seth. I miss you enough when I'm not thinking about you.'

He shivered and suddenly felt cold. The dim lights outside the room radiated dimly. Hugging himself as nausea came over him.

'Pathetic. Only you can make me this way.'

Looking around the room he sighed.

'But you don't want to be Seth anymore. You want to forget. And Seth… I'll give you anything you want. Anything that helps…'

"Anything…"

(2)

* * *

Seto woke up rather early, he was really tired but he told himself to wake up. The sooner he gets up the sooner he go home. 

Yami was still asleep at his bed. 'that brat really knows how to control me' he shuddered again. 'isn't that a bad thing?'

Kicking his blanket he stood up. A sudden but familiar nausea swept over him. he had prayed last night that this would not come. Though he was used to the strangling feeling today was definitely worse. He can't breathe.

Gasping for air he fell softly back to the bed in a sitting position. He crossed his arms to himself in a protective manner.

"Y..am.. i.." hands sticking out to the sleeping form, wanting his help.

Yami's POV

Something was terribly wrong, I can feel it thru my sleep.

Snapping awake I looked at my surroundings, feeling like I have woken up from a terrible nightmare, or rather a terrible memory.

Taking a moment to breathe. Something was bothering me.

Oh shit! Seto!

He was gasping for breath while reaching to me. I panicked and rushed towards him. He can't breathe.

I gathered him to my arms, protectively holding him, wanting to cry myself.

"Seto… I'm here." I tried to soothe him from whatever this is.

I slightly tightened my hold against him, as he slowly regains his normal breathing. Small pants turned into chocked sobs.

Worried that he will have a problem breathing again I tried to assure him.

"Seto, I'm here, you're alright now."

His arms were clutched to my shirt. Still sobbing but he can breathe now. Ra Seto looks so good. His sweaty forehead glistened and his lips were so kissable.

Okay Yami stop it. It's not the right time for those thoughts. Bad Yami! Bad.

_"Atemu?" _

Yami's eyes widened. He could've sworn he heard that.

_Seth? _

I whispered to myself hoping, praying that he will answer.

"Yami?"

"Huh?"

"Can I leave?"

My grip tightening again, not wanting to let him go.

"No Seto. Stay. Stay with me."

"Then let's go to my house." The brunette looked up to me and smiled.

"How can I say no to you Seto." I voiced out my thoughts.

* * *

OMG! Sorry this took so long! So I typed it and was totally unsatisfied so I made a new one. I really am sorry. And to disappoint you guys more. I am in college right now. My first week just ended. And I will be busy because I dedicated to myself on stuying but I still plan to update at lease twice a month. Or else you get to throw rotten tomatoes at me. Okay. Plus I've been depressed lately that I was not able to function right. Sorry again. 

(1)he can't always wear treanchcoat can't he?

(2)thought i'd give you guys a teaser/spoiler. the person in that scene is not yami...

Please read and review it might speed up my updating time!


	4. Chapter 4: Date?

AN:Pokes Drachen Sorry i posted this but i don't want the readers to wait that long, seeing that it's our midterms next week so i probably won't surf the net for a long time. Sorry. TT but i sent you this more than a week ago, hoping that i can post it before midterms. no worries i already sent you the chapter. Same goes to Niiro Yuuyake, i can also take you as a beta,i sent you this chapter the same time i sent it to drachen, but neithe rof you replied, so i took the matters to myself. See ya after my midterms!

A/N: Back! Finally! Okay I hope that you didn't wait too long. I started new fics and I am doing my best studying and writing all of it. I made another account seeing that this has so many memories, I'm gonna abandon this after I finished crimson red and lamenting memories. Then I'll post my stories at my other account.

Not Mine, enough said.

Read and Review, that keeps my balance of juglling being a college student, a fanfic authoress, and a future volonteer.

_This text means letter_

_While this means a voice in somebody's head. I know you know that voice they speak to us. don't you even try to deny it. _

* * *

_Aibou, _

_Sorry but me and Seto took off when you were all asleep. We're sorry it was urgent but nothing to worry about. I'll call later, and I'll try to convince Seto not to work today. Tell the guys I'm sorry. They would probably be so ticked of again. _

_Yami _

'What could have been so urgent to leave at 6 am? I sure hope nothing happened.' Yugi woke up and saw that there was no one in their room. Seto and Yami were gone. No sign of the two except Seto's car was still parked in front of the game shop. Feeling a little panicky, he found a note at Yami's bed written by the spirit.

'And I thought I was an early riser.'

* * *

Yami had to admit; they look like a complete mess, good thing it was pretty early that they still have time to get to downtown without being noticed. Their clothes were crumpled from sleep, hair both a mess.

Gazing at the blue eyes he was still perfect though; with that crumpled clothes he wear and uncharacteristically messy hair. What an irony of being a total mess in a perfect moment.

In his hand, the soft hand of the young CEO was secured, while the other clutched the spare clothes he smartly grabbed before they left. Though he had no idea what just happened, he sure want to know, but knowing Seto, prying will not get an answer.

After a walking for a while they finally reached, the gate of Kaiba Mansion , the place was still as organized as ever. The gate opened even before they did something and a maid opened the door for them.

"Mister Kaiba, we were worried when you didn't come home last night. Shall I prepare breakfast sir?" Yoruko, a good natured servant, asked.

"Yes, please. Did Mokuba happen to call last night?" Seto asked her, she was more of an assistant rather than a maid.

"He didn't." She answered.

"Okay, we will be at the table after a few minutes." Seto said dismissing her.

"Good morning Yami" She greeted the spirit before she went of to the kitchen, seeing the locked hands, yet chose not to comment about it, besides it wasn't her business.

"Good morning Yoruko." Yami smiled at her.

Maneuvering to Seto's room was easy enough, since he already went there a couple of times prior. The CEO's room never ceased to amaze him; it was elegant, yet so simple, just like the real Seto he knows.

The room was mostly blue and white in hue. It has very few visible decorations and not so many furnitures. A big painting of an angel was hanging opposite of the four-poster bed, but that was pretty much it.

Seto led him to the bed, finally letting go of Seto's hand he pondered whether to lie next to Seto or not. Choosing to lay next to him in the king sized four poster bed he closed his eyes, it always feels good to lie next to the person you love so much.

"I'm sorry I dragged you here." Seto muttered beside him.

"Don't be, I wanted to come." Yami gave him the reassurance that he was hoping for.

"Thanks. How about we change and then we eat." Seto offered.

"Sounds good to me."

"Okay you take the bathroom here, I'll go find another." Seto said before standing up and going inside his walkthrough closet.

* * *

_'Have to see him.' _

_'Just have to see him one last time, before I let my promise go.' _

_'Can I even? Sure hope I can' _

Aimlessly a figure ran through Domino, he had waked up with a dread feeling in him and he just had to know what it was, his intuition was rarely wrong, but he hope it is.

* * *

Dressed with clean clothes and morning effects washed away, they made their way to the table, the very big table.

"Seto what was it?" Deciding that this is probably the only chance to ask what happened a while ago. Okay maybe breakfast wasn't the best place and time to ask.

"I have been dreaming about somebody strangeling me for a while now, it was becoming more and more frequent. But when I woke up this morning it was not that dream and I woke peacefully but I guess it after shocked me I felt like I was dreaming still. It's nothing, don't worry."

"You sure?" Yami asked swallowing a spoonful of his meal. 'Okay better ask for it another time, he looks like he doesn't want to talk about it.'

Minutes of silence, obviously this two are not one of the talkative types. They have been used to this, just being here.

"You know, maybe you're just over-exerting yourself, how about a day-off? Eh?" Yami suggested, breaking the familiar silence.

"Hn. I don't know…" Seto answered.

'Good that means I'm convincing him.' yami mentally smirked.

"Yeah, we'll go to the park, or wherever, and have a date." 'Ooops. Slip off. You idiot. And damn my blushing cheeks. Damn!' Yami beat himself mentally the moment he said the word.

Seto chuckled slightly and Yami beat himself more mentally while having a weird look on his face.

"Date? Okay, whatever you say Yami." He said chuckling again.

'Okay, Yami, at least he only looks at it like a joke. Ain't that a bad thing? Whatever at least I'm safe, for now.'

"..ehehe." Yami agreed nervously.

"But won't Tea be mad if she finds out? You'd pick me over her, must be a big bummer." Seto said, finally letting out a silent laugh. But there is something different about it, something very serious.

'At least it's making him laugh. But, I know that tone well enough'

"Of course, I'd pick you a million times before her. Stop looking down at yourself, it's very disturbing, I mean you 'are' Seto Kaiba." Yami said not looking at him, afraid that Seto would see 'how' sincere he is.

"I don't know it's just weird. Everything is strange lately. I mean look at us, at me. Whatever happened, what magic did?"

"No, nothing did, it just happened. I like how we are right now, don't you?" Yami stated, finally looking at Seto's ocean blue eyes.

This time it was Seto who averted his gaze.

"I've been wondering lately, I wonder what are you in my life." Seto said so quietly that he doubt that Yami even heard it.

"Come let's go to the somewhere and have a 'date'" The blue eyes offered, quickly averting the statement that Yami barely even heard.

Yami smiled at him and it was returned with a genuine one from the young CEO.

'I may have a chance of loving Seto after all.'

"So what are you waiting for Seto come on!" eagerly he took his hand.

"I just remembered we left my car at your house. Don't you want to drive, we still have plenty of choice at the basement." Seto offered.

"Nah! let's walk, we'll get you expensive car later." He was practically dragging Seto towards the door.

"Oookay." Seto said chuckling once again.

"What?" Yami questioned.

"I'm just thinking reporters would have a field day on this."

* * *

_Don't. _

_Just let me have another chance. _

_One last time, I'll keep my promise this time. _

_Don't do this to me. _

_I'm sorry. _

_I know now. _

_I can't escape you. _

_Nor your memory. _

_Please, don't throw me away from your memory. _

_Don't. _

Park, there was something in there that he should look at. Maybe he can see what ailed him too much.

'This time, I won't let anyone take you away Seth. I'll keep my promise.'

* * *

Jhisk: hey sorry if this is late, I had redcross training as well. I love being a volunteer. But I'm juggling being a fanfic authoress, a college student, and a volunteer. Damn my life is hectic. But still I find time to daze and stare at the ceiling.

I bet you have an idea of who the other peson was.

Wish me luck on my midterms! thankies!

Once again:

Read and Review!


End file.
